Tokyo Hunters: Rebirth
by Ana-chan
Summary: AU Warining: Ana thought for a few minutes, they had agreed to abide by here decisions in that contract... it was her decision, as Sarah put it she was their “fearless leader”. Ana nodded. “Good. The Tokyo Hunters are born again.”


TITLE: Tokyo Hunters: Rebirth  
  
AUTHOR: Ana-chan  
  
TEASER: Ana thought for a few minutes, they had agreed to abide by here decisions in that contract... it   
  
was her decision, as Sarah put it she was their "fearless leader". Ana nodded. "Good. The Tokyo   
  
Hunters are born again."  
  
TOKYO HUNTERS: REBIRTH  
  
Nekoi Ana walked down the street in the rain, letting herself get soaked. She weaved through the   
  
sea of umbrellas, a black figure unnoticed by most. She walked purposefully towards a small building, and   
  
entered its dark confines. Damp, dirty walls closed in around her as she fumbled for the light switch.   
  
Cursing, she flipped it on. Ryu was late again. He was supposed to be here already, waiting for their   
  
appointment at noon. But he had probably drunk himself dead the night before and was most likely just   
  
waking up. She had long forgotten the reason she took him on as a partner, though he insisted it was   
  
because she owed him. The 23 year old street fighter had helped her out when she first got onto the streets.   
  
She picked up the mail that lay on the floor and sifted through it, bill, bill, bill, junk, more junk,   
  
more bills, and some weird letter that she tossed aside to look at later. She sighed, this job better pay well,   
  
she thought. Clearing her desk, she sat down. The room was small, old, a more than a little dingy, but she   
  
was still just getting started in the business. Her day job was spent looking over bills and clients, and her   
  
night job, well, lets just say she doesn't exactly cherish life. If it pays well, she's your assassin for hire.   
  
She quickly looked over the information they had on their next client. His name was Tsukiono   
  
Satoru and he ran a prestigious law firm that needed the elimination of some corrupt competition. She   
  
couldn't find the exact location of Tsukiono-san's firm, but according to the books, it existed. Tsukiono was   
  
fairly young and had inherited the family business. She tossed down the file, surpressing another sigh. The   
  
door slammed open, then shut. Ana looked up, "Took you long enough, Ryu." she called as he stumbled   
  
slightly in to the room. "Hey, Ana. Sorry I'm late. Killer headache." Ana snorted slightly, "You've got half   
  
an hour to look presentable. Meeting, remember." Ryu ran a hand through his bangs, "Gotcha." he said with   
  
a smile.   
  
By the time noon got around, Ryu was at his mostly neat desk dressed in his usual ensemble of   
  
jeans and a white shirt. Ana's black outfit made a fitting contrast to his own outfit. The door opened and   
  
closed again. The sound of an umbrella being shaken out and the sound of footsteps came down the slight   
  
hallway to their office. Ana stood up as he entered. The man was average height with dark blond hair and   
  
bright blue eyes. He wore a black suit and tie over a pristine white shirt. "Good afternoon. Tsukiono-san, I   
  
presume?" she greeted. He nodded. "I understand you have a job for us?" Ana asked. The man nodded,   
  
"Yes, I do." he voice was quiet and soft, "I have all the information you should need right here, including the   
  
price offered." he stated, handing her a folder. She flipped through it, checked the amount offered, and   
  
handed it to Ryu, who did the same. He gave it back with a nod. "You have yourself a deal, Tsukiono-san.   
  
The job should be completed before the end of the month. Or, depending on the amount of planning,   
  
sooner." Tsukiono nodded, "Perfect. I trust you will do your job well." he paused for a moment, "How   
  
would you like the funds transferred?" Ana thought for a moment, and grabbed a bit of paper, scribbling   
  
down some information, "Here is one of our temp accounts. Deposit the money here and we'll deal with it.   
  
We'll inform you of when the job is done." she looked back at the packet of info and began to read it in   
  
detail. Tsukiono took the paper, bowed slightly, then left.  
  
As soon as he left, Ryu looked up, "Dang that's a lot of money." Ana nodded, "I'm more interested   
  
in how the information is laid out. I'd say he was used to assassins or at least fighters. The information isn't   
  
jumbled, but laid out neatly like I would after sifting through it all." Ryu shrugged, "So what, it's a ton of   
  
money. I wish we got more jobs like this one!" Ana looked at him, "Be careful what you wish for." and fell   
  
silent.   
  
About an hour later, there was the sound of someone else entering. Ana looked up from the info   
  
she was re-analyzing. A small, brown haired girl walked in. Ana nodded in greeting. "Nekoi-san, what are   
  
looking at this time?" Sarah Noles asked. "Job." Ana replied. Sarah had once caught her pick-pocketing and   
  
had tried to help her out. Ana refused to take it and had run off. Soon after, Ana had started this business   
  
and was outside when Sarah wandered past. Sarah claimed to be a friend, Ana merely tolerated her presence.   
  
Ryu, well, he just flirted. "Another..." Sarah muttered, "You really should find some better way to get   
  
money." Ana shrugged, "Pay's well." "But it's dangerous." Sarah reminded her. Ana looked up angrily, "If   
  
that's the worst you can say about, then join or something. But stop putting it down." Sarah blinked,   
  
"Maybe I should." Ana simply pointed at one of the two extra desks in the room, "If you join, you work."   
  
Sarah looked between Ana and the desk a few times, then sat down, "Fine, nothing better to do."   
  
Ana shrugged again, and handed her some papers, "Fill these out." she said, and went back to work. Sarah   
  
looked over the packet and began filling it out. They were simple questions about her, her experience,   
  
training, weapon of choice, ect. and she filled them all out. When she finished, she walked over to Ana's   
  
desk and laid it beside her. Ana looked up from her info, looked over the form and filed it away, "Ryu!" he   
  
looked up, "Get her outfitted." Ryu looked confused, "Huh?" Ana rolled her eyes, "Baka, she just joined.   
  
Get her outfitted." Ryu stood up, "Right, follow me." He led Sarah into another room.   
  
This room was filled with clothing. "Pick something for jobs, okay. Then try it on in there." he said   
  
pointing at a small closed off spot. Sarah walked around, noting the lockers with Ana and Ryu's names on   
  
them, and the two others just sitting there. She looked at the assortment of clothing and pulled out a   
  
sleeveless navy blue shirt, black pants and a pair of thigh length boots. She went to try them on and tied her   
  
back. they fit perfectly, so she walked out. "Nice!" came Ryu's comment. Sarah grinned, "Now all I need is   
  
my staff." Ryu raised an eyebrow, "Hope you got one of your own, cause we don't." Sarah nodded, "I do."   
  
She went back and put on her usual khakis and blue shirt and pulled out a pen. She went over to one of the   
  
lockers and wrote her name on it, and put her clothes into it. Ryu nodded, "Welcome to the team." Sarah   
  
nodded back.  
  
Ana looked up as the two walked out, "Good, you're done. Ryu, read this. It details your part.   
  
Sarah, come with me. You need a bit of training first. You might just get to get in on this job." Sarah   
  
nodded. Ryu took the information and sat down to read muttering to himself. Ana took Sarah into a side   
  
room. It was dark, but she flipped on the lights revealing a small, but functional, dojo-like area. On the wall   
  
were practice weapons of various sorts, enough to cover most fighting styles.   
  
Sarah took up the padded bo staff, "Close enough!" she said, smiling. Looking at Ana she asked,   
  
"What weapon do you use?" Ana smirked and twisted her watch slightly, then pulled out a length of garrote   
  
wire. "This, or my fists. Now. Hit me." she told Sarah, getting into a defensive stance. Sarah came at her   
  
from a little to side, avoiding the frontal charge(which rarely worked), and struck towards Ana's right   
  
shoulder. Ana jumped back and grabbed the edge of the staff, pulling Sarah within range. Sarah moved as   
  
Ana's fist came toward her stomach. As a counter-attack, Sarah ducked under Ana's arm and yanked her   
  
staff out of her grip. Due to the unnatural angel, Ana let go. The staff then swung towards Ana's feet, to trip   
  
her. Ana jumped over. The staff went all the way around by the time she landed and slammed into her side   
  
with much force, knocking her to the ground. Ana hissed as she shoved the pain to the back of her mind.   
  
"Good. You may actually survive a mission." she said. Sarah smiled, "Are you alright?" Ana nodded and   
  
stood up. Ryu popped into the room, "Phone Ana." Ana nodded, "Thanks." and went to answer the phone.  
  
She grabbed the phone that had been lain on the desk, "Hello?... Yes.... Yes.... No... You want to   
  
what?" she blinked in surprise. The man had started the conversation asking a few questions about her   
  
business. The phone number was unlisted and could only be gotten from other clients, so he had had some   
  
contact with them. The strange part was he had just asked for an interview. He wanted to work for them.   
  
She was slightly surprised, "How do I know you aren't affiliated with the police, trying to discover my   
  
identity or location?.... True, you could have tapped the line.... and you would be here already." she was   
  
silent as he shot down that idea calmly and with no emotional input. He did not seem surprised that idea   
  
came up and discounted it with logic, "Fine. Do you know where the 25th Street Cafe is?... Good. Can you   
  
meet me there in an hour?... All black... Good. Bring some proof of your experience and be ready to fill out   
  
some papers...Hai.. Ja ne." she said, and hung up the phone. Ryu walked up, "What'd the guy want.?" he   
  
asked. Ana grinned, "To join." Ryu gaped, "What?!" "I'm going to meet him. If I don't come back or call   
  
within two hours, take all the stuff here and bring it somewhere else. Don't tell me where." Ryu nodded. He   
  
understood it could still be a trap set by the police. Though still fairly new, their 'business' had gotten rid of   
  
some pretty high level officials. Though each one's guilt was proven, the cops wanted them in custody. Ana   
  
grabbed her jacket and the paperwork and headed out.  
  
She got there in a half hour walking. The cafe was pretty empty and she grabbed a seat in the   
  
corner, away from the windows. Ordering a latte, she sat to wait. Glancing around the room, her gaze was   
  
drawn to a handsome young man sitting by one of the walls. She couldn't see his eyes, but he had seemingly   
  
artfully mussed up hair that was a bright shade of red. He wore a matching shirt and black pants. He was   
  
also glancing around the room, probably waiting for some girl of his. Ana turned her attention back to her   
  
latte and paperwork. She was looking over Sarah's again, just to be sure it was done.   
  
After a little while, Ana checked her watch. It was just about time for their 'meeting'. She got up   
  
and got another latte and headed back to her seat. Ana almost blinked when she noticed the red-haired man   
  
was sitting at her table, but didn't. She sat down. "Shadow-san." he said. She nodded and handed him a   
  
summary of necessary skills and such. He read over it and pulled out some papers that proved his fighting   
  
education and some of his experience. As Ana read it over, she was silently impressed. He was already well   
  
versed in the ways of assassins. He fought with swords, two kodachis to be precise, in a more traditional   
  
japanese style. He was one of the few assassins she had actually heard about, though not by the name he had   
  
given her.   
  
After reading his 'credentials' over, she had to decide if she really wanted him to be a part of the   
  
group. She really knew nothing about him, not like the other 'members'. Ryu had helped her out whenever   
  
she got into trouble while on the streets and Sarah had tried to do the same. She knew both their pasts and   
  
what they were like. She actually felt close to trusting them, but still did not commit herself to that. She   
  
studied him as he read over the fine print on the papers she had given him. He was definitely qualified for the   
  
job, and she had given a job to Sarah even though there was no immediate proof of her qualifications. She   
  
nodded sharply to herself and handed him the paperwork with a pen, then went back to her drink and paper   
  
while he filled them out.   
  
It took him twenty minutes. He read over the information and then filled it out, like someone used   
  
to doing contracts and such. When he finished, he handed the papers back and she read over them. With a   
  
nod, she stood up and motioned for him to follow. He stood up as well and followed her as she walked back   
  
to her office.   
  
Ryu looked up from his desk as she walked in. "Ryu, you're drooling." she calmly pointed out to   
  
the just awoken street fighter. He quickly wiped off his face, "So how'd it go?" he asked. Ana motioned,   
  
"Ask him yourself. Ryu, meet Ruma Ken. He'll be the fourth in the group. Where's Sarah?" she asked. Ryu   
  
motioned to the training room, "Training. She decided hitting you was blind luck and is determined to get   
  
better... or something like that." he muttered. Ana rolled her eyes and turned back to Ken, "There's a desk   
  
you can use right there. We have lockers in there for you to store your gear, if you want. We have a small   
  
area for training in there." she motioned to the areas, "Welcome to the team. Here is the info for our next   
  
job. Read it over." He nodded and walked to the desk to do so.   
  
Ana walked into the training area and watched Sarah as she ran through drills with the padded bo   
  
staff. She suddenly grinned, and snuck up behind Sarah, getting ready to attack her. As she jumped at Sarah,   
  
she turned around, fluidily dodging and bringing the staff down on Ana's head quickly at the same time.   
  
Sarah blinked and gasped in surprise, "Oh my, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you!" she quickly apologized.   
  
Ana rubbed her head, "That hurt." she sounded slightly surprised, "How did you do that?" Sarah blinked,   
  
"I'm not sure. I think I was just in tune with the surroundings after all that practice and sensed the change...   
  
or something." she shrugged helplessly. Ana grinned, "Attack like that more often, and you'll definitely   
  
stand a chance." Sarah grinned back, "As you wish, fearless leader." Ana blinked, "Fearless leader? Where'd   
  
that come from?" Sarah laughed, "It was just random." "Right... Don't call me that." Ana said with a slight   
  
glare.   
  
Sarah nodded and looked up as Ken walked in, "Who's this?" Ana looked over, "Ruma Ken. He   
  
joined. This is Sarah Noles." Ana introduced Sarah. Ken nodded slightly, looking at Ana he asked, "What   
  
weapons do you fight with?" "I use fists and garrote wire, Ryu just fists and Sarah, the bo staff. Make   
  
adjustments in your fighting accordingly." she told him. He nodded. "Sarah, you can go ahead home now. I   
  
have a little more to take care of, then I'm closing up for the day." Sarah looked surprised, "It's that late?"   
  
Ana nodded, "Yep, I really should get a clock in here...." she muttered as she walked out.   
  
Sarah and Ken both walked out after her. Ryu was snoring at his desk, so Ana kicked him.   
  
"OWW!! That hurt!" Ana rolled her eyes, "It's supposed to. Head on home. I'll file all the stuff for today,   
  
then lock up. Ken, you might as well go too. I'll be here tomorrow if you need any additional info." He   
  
nodded and walked out, followed by Sarah and then Ryu. Ana sighed as the room emptied. It had been a   
  
strange day. A huge mission, two new members.... it was happening quickly. Oh well, though loathe to   
  
admit it, she needed more help than just Ryu. She was slowly being handed more difficult jobs and needed   
  
more experience on her side.   
  
She sat back at her desk and began to file away all the papers gathered that day. She shoved the   
  
employment contracts in one folder, the mission info in another and paused as she uncovered the letter from   
  
earlier. She frowned and opened it. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the words of the letter. She didn't like   
  
the tone it was written in. She gasped softly as she read the next lines. The letter specifically told her not to   
  
accept the mission she had received that day. The consequences listed were not friendly or even remotely   
  
desirable. But she had already accepted the mission. She read through the rest of the letter. It was signed by   
  
an organization, Estet. The name ran through her mind a few times, but could not be placed.   
  
She thought for a moment. How could someone know of a mission that would be given after their   
  
letter was written. The date and time had been cited perfectly. It was no mistake. It was too weird. After a   
  
moment, she grabbed the file from Tsukiono-san and flipped to the end. She sighed in relief. There was a   
  
contact number, which was a bit strange... but she needed it right now. She picked up the phone and dialed   
  
the number.   
  
A man answered, "Hello?" Ana spoke rapidly, "Yes. May I please speak to Tsukiono-san? I am a   
  
business consultant of his." There was a pause, and another male voice came on, "How may I help you?"   
  
"Tsukiono-san?" "Yes..." "Is this line secure?" "Yes. You would not have this number otherwise." "Good.   
  
There is some serious freaky shit about this mission you gave me." Ana told him. "Such as?" he replied.   
  
"How the hell could someone know about something that hadn't happened yet and send a letter warning   
  
someone not to do it?" There was a long pause on the other end, "And you received such a letter?" he   
  
asked. "I did. It was signed 'Estet'. Do you have any idea what this is about?" "No, I do not. I have a   
  
colleague that does. You can contact him here." he rattled off a phone number, "His secretary will answer.   
  
Ask for Persia." "Wakarimashita. Arigatou." The line went dead as both ends hung up.  
  
Ana rubbed her forehead. This was too strange. She was almost considering changing her mind, but   
  
the money on this one was huge. And easily divisible by four. She picked up the phone again and dialed the   
  
hastily scribbled number, a woman answered, "Yes?" "I'd like to speak to Persia." Ana told her. "Who may I   
  
ask is calling?" "I'm a business partner of Tsukiono-san... you could say." There was a pause and a man with   
  
a deep bass voice came on, "Yes?" "Persia-san, I presume. I'll skip the pleasantries. I have a question."   
  
There was an accepting pause, and Ana continued, "Who, or what, the hell is Estet. I don't take lightly to   
  
receiving threatening letters about events that hadn't even taken place when the letter was written." There   
  
was a long pause, "I see. Perhaps we should speak in person. Bring the letter with you to this address," he   
  
gave her an address, "Can you be there in an hour?" "I can." "Good." The line went dead.   
  
Ana hung up the phone and finished in the office. She grabbed the letter and locked up when she   
  
was finished. It took her ten minutes to get to her house. When she was there, she hopped on her   
  
motorcycle, and roared off in the direction of the address she had been given. She pulled up outside of a   
  
large office building. Walking in, she was met by a woman in a tight red skirt-suit with red heels and long   
  
red curls, "I am Manx, follow me." Ana shrugged and followed the lady to the elevator. They went up a few   
  
floors and disembarked. Manx led her to an office, and they walked in.  
  
The office was dark. No lights were on. Manx walked to the far wall and waited. Suddenly, lights   
  
flashed on , illuminating the room. A man sat behind a desk, his glasses lit by the light. His face and body   
  
were completely in shadow due to the light. Ana blinked as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness,   
  
"What the...." she muttered. Manx took the letter out of her hand and gave it to Persia(she thought) and he   
  
read it over. There was a quiet curse as he finished, "I was hoping this would have come later. But time is   
  
forcing my hand. Do you know of psychics? Precogs? Telepaths?" Ana nodded. "They do exist. Precogs can   
  
see the future and it seems Estet has finally unearthed another powerful one." Ana interrupted, "What is   
  
Estet?" she asked. Persia thought for a moment, "Estet is an organization bent on bringing back a certain   
  
god. They rely on psychics to give them the power necessary. They also protect corrupt figureheads of every   
  
level. Their main group protects a man known as Tsukiono Takeo. The brother of Tsukiono Satoru. This   
  
groups name is Scwartz. It was incomplete, being only three members. Now that they have a functional   
  
precog, I'm afraid they are most likely going to oppose any jobs given to you. A rival of sorts."   
  
Ana frowned, "What else is on this Scwartz?" "Usually a telepath, a telekinetic and a person who   
  
can feel no pain..." "And you expect me to complete a mission with these guys around??" Ana yelled. Persia   
  
regarded her calmly, "Perhaps. You can fight them with or with out our assistance. But you have had   
  
contact with one of our operatives. They will not leave you alone. Regardless of your position, you must still   
  
fight them." Ana growled slightly, "And what do you offer us?" "A name, code names, a paying job during   
  
the day as cover, and missions no more often than weekly. A steady income and any training you might   
  
want." Ana thought for a moment, "What about my team? I have three others that now go where I go."   
  
Persia smiled, "Perfect. They can come too. Four against four will help even the odds, don't you think?"   
  
Ana thought for a few minutes, they had agreed to abide by here decisions in that contract... it was her   
  
decision, as Sarah put it she was their "fearless leader". Ana nodded. "Good. The Tokyo Hunters are born   
  
again."  
  
OWARI!!!! 


End file.
